The Music of the Night Lives On
by OnceadiaryintheTARDIS
Summary: Christine has kissed her Angel of Music...Will she stay with him...or will she go with her Fiancee Raoul De Changy, the Vicomte?


**Here's my newest Fan Fic! I love Phantom of the Opera and this is how I sometimes want it to end. Please Review it! Happy Reading! I do not own this. It belongs to Sir Andew Lloyd Webber!**

* * *

**The Music of the Night Lives On**

Christine walked up to him. She knew he was her Angel. He always had been to her. She stepped down from the steps of his home, down into the lake, and sang softly. "Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known?" Christine took a deep breath as she approached her angel and slid the ring onto her finger, "God give me courage to show you...You are not alone"

She kissed him softly, yet passionately at the same time. Raoul, who was tied to the gates of The Phantom's home watched as his fiancée kissed the Phantom of the Opera, her Angel of Music. He knew she was choosing her angel. Raoul sighed and hung his head in defeat. The Phantom looked at Christine as she pulled back from their first kiss, a little happy, then she kissed him again, placing a hand on his disfigured face. This time as she pulled away, he was crying. Christine had a few tears of her own falling. She knew deep down in her heart that she loved her Angel, she also loved Raoul but she hated the fact that he would have killed Raoul if she hadn't chosen otherwise.

The Phantom began to walk away, and up the stairs. "Take her, forget me, forget all of this." Christine went over to Raoul and started untying Raoul. "leave me alone,forget all you have seen go now and don't let them find you!" He spat out. Christine had almost forgotten about the mob that was coming after them. Buqet had been killed a few months ago and now Piangi was dead...The phantom continued his orders through sobs.

"Take the boat, swear to me never to tell the secrets you know of this Angel in hell!" He shouted as he got to the top of the stairs right near where his sleeping quarters were. Raoul went over to the boat and Christine just stared at her Angel as he shouted his last pleading request, "GO NOW! GO NOW AND LEAVE ME!"

Raoul got into the boat and Christine hesitated. She wanted to go with the man she loved with all her heart, but she had to say goodbye to her Angel of Music.

"Christine the Mob's almost here, lets go!" Raoul said urgently. He knew the Phantom wanted Christine safe, he did too. Christine shook her head and headed up to where the Phantom was sitting there, without his signature white mask on listening to his music box, which played Masqerade...he sang along with the melody and Christine watched him sadly.

"Masquerade,paper faces on parade . . .Masquerade,hide your face so the world will never find you . . ."

He must have seen her from the corner of his eye, because he turned and faced Christine. A tear slid down Christine's cheek and she looked down at the ring on her left ring finger and slowly took it off.

"Christine...I love you." He sang to her softly. Christine walked up to him and placed the ring into his palm and closed it tightly. She then left the room and climbed into the boat with Raoul. The phantom had tears falling down his cheek. His angel was leaving with the Vicomte. His heart was shattered, just as it was the night on the roof when Raoul kissed Christine for the first time. As they left the lair, their voices echoed into the lair as the Phantom, with ring in hand watched them leave

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you..." Raoul sang as he pushed the boat along looking straight ahead.

"Share each day with me, each night, each morning..." Christine said wrapping her arms around Raoul and looked back at her angel as they vanished out of sight...The Phantom put the ring in his pocket, and sang quietly as the boat went out of sight.

"You alone can make my song take flight..." He felt sadness come over him, then he saw all the mirrors. He was a monster, he never wanted to see his disfigured face again. He grabbed a nearby candlestick and shouted at his reflection, knowing Christine was gone for good. "It's over now, the music of the night!"

He smashed the mirrors, once, twice, maybe even a third time. Meanwhile, Christine and Raoul had reached the pathway which would lead them up to the burning Opera Populaire. Raoul helped her out but as Raoul headed back up the pathway, Christine grabbed Raoul's arm. He stopped and looked at her.

"Raoul, I love you...you know that...we will always be childhood sweethearts but...I can't go with you." Christine said to her fiancée. Raoul looked a small amount of shocked and then sighed.

"Alright Lottie...Go to your Angel..." He kissed her one last time on her lips then kissed her cheek. Christine picked up her dress and ran back to the lair as fast as she could, hoping the mob hadn't found him yet.

The Phantom reached the last mirror which was behind a red curtain...He moved the curtain to the side and he shattered the mirror, it lead to a secret passageway that no one knew about. Not even Madame Giry who had lead him here all those years ago. With three hard smacks with the bent candlestick, the glass shattered and he dropped the candlestick. Just as he was about to step inside and vanish for good, he heard her sweet voice.

"Angel! Angel, wait!" Christine called as she ran towards him. "Please don't go...I've decided..."

"Christine, my name is Erik, I will always be your Angel of music. You've passed the point of no return" He smiled, knowing now she chose him...he walked up to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Erik then took Christine's hand and they vanished through the mirror together.

The red curtain closed behind them just as the Mob arrived at the lair. Meg was with them and she looked around for any sign of Erik or Christine. She ran up to where the swan bed was. There, next to the music box was his white mask...He didn't need it anymore...As long as he had Christine, the music of the night would live on.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review it and Stay tuned for new FanFictions!**


End file.
